


Through the Steamy Glass Door

by cheile (Cheile), katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chat Prompt, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: When nature bites back on New Earth, the results lead Kathryn to redefine those parameters.





	Through the Steamy Glass Door

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This started out in the midst of a conversation in the Fic Smut Club chatroom in which we started debating just what is behind that see through glass door in the New Earth shelter?? (if you want to know which door we are talking about, [see here](http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/2x25/resolutions_287.jpg). Eventually Katesfire decided the newly-dubbed shower door would be the perfect fic prompt! Cheile was only going to beta read at first, but she got sucked in....and the rest, as they say... ;)
> 
> Legal B.S.: Star Trek Voyager and all canon elements are owned by Paramount/CBS. All we shippers own is our own naughty little speculations and the plot kittens born from them ;)

_Through the Steamy Glass Door_

 

 

Staring up at the fruit hanging in the uppermost branches of the tree she stood under, Kathryn wondered how she would get them down. She wondered how _he_  had gotten them down. 

Chakotay had brought them home a couple of weeks back and declared that they were his new favorite thing. She had laughed at his enjoyment of the fruit that had a deceptive musky smell to the ruby-colored rind. The way the thick, honey-like juice had made his lips shine in an almost too inviting way proved incredibly distracting. She had hoped that the flush didn't glow too bright on her cheeks, chasing away tempting thoughts of leaning over to kiss the sinfully sweet remnants of the fruit's juices from his lips. It was a good thing that he had spent the rest of that morning deep in the woods, giving her the privacy she needed to enjoy a bath, as well as satisfy some _other_  needs that had begun to assert themselves rather viciously. 

And now here she was, standing beneath that fruit tree, the grapes of the Gods too far to reach, and she without a ladder or any other instrument to reach them. They were supposed to take a little exploration trip down the river and she thought that it might be nice to have something real to eat on their picnic stop rather than rations. 

He had done so many thoughtful things to make their shelter more of a home, even during the times where she had resisted the notion of spending the rest of their lives on New Earth. Now that she had finally accepted their fate, she wanted to repay him for his patience and thoughtfulness with a little of her own. A picnic would be fun and he wouldn't expect it, either. Not that she wasn't thoughtful, but she had been slow to embrace the simplistic nature of their new lives. She probably wouldn't have entertained the thought of a picnic with him when they were on board _Voyager_ —or even while they were stopped on shoreleave because there were usually alien dignitaries occupying her time and attention. So no, he certainly wouldn't suspect her little surprise.  

But that damn fruit. It was the last thing on her list.  Everything else for her menu plans were already gathered and prepared: mushrooms, Talaxian tomatoes, Vulcan onions and lettuce she had cultivated, plus a light vinaigrette she had managed to create.   The fruit would make the perfect dessert—and the scientist in her had taken note of the tricorder readings proving that it was packed full of amino acids. This would make it an excellent survival choice should something happen and they were stranded down the river for a day or two. 

Only she hadn't planned how she was supposed to get the fruit down from the tree. She also hadn't realized how high up it was. Circling the tree once again, she realized there was only one way to get to it.  Slipping off her shoes and grabbing a low limb, she began the climb, regretting the fact that she had chosen to wear a dress that morning. She felt a little foolish to begin with because she hadn't climbed a tree since she had been a child, but her body quickly remembered the agility of her youth and she swung herself up into a sitting position onto the next branch without very much exertion at all. 

She brushed off her hands and carefully knelt, then stood on the current branch to reach the next one. The bark was soft and even oily, the wood inside a bright amber with a rippled design and it made her wonder why Chakotay hadn't chosen the beautiful wood for any of his furniture designs; surely there had to be one of these trees that could be taken without diminishing a source of food. After lifting herself up to the next branch, she swung her leg over so she was sitting astride it; her prize was just a couple of branches above her head now. 

She found her footing on the current branch and then reached up for the next one, ignoring the tingling warmth of her hands.  Her balance faltered as her feet slid on the now-slick wood, and she realized that a lot of oil now coated the branch under her feet. To rebalance herself, she wrapped her arms around the trunk in a bear hug but soon realized her mistake. Oil now oozed from the trunk's bark and her hands and arms began to burn;  her error in judgment was becoming painfully obvious as her heart thundered in her ears. She began a hurried descent out of the tree, the oil burning the bottoms of her feet. 

It was a defensive mechanism of the tree, she realized as she continued her scramble. _It also explains why that monkey and his friends haven't picked the branches clean—_  

Her footing suddenly failed her and she cried out in surprise as she was suddenly falling through the air. Before she could attempt to try to contort herself into a safer landing position, her body impacted the ground with a thud, her hip and right buttock taking the worst of the impact that radiated through her bones and left her momentarily paralyzed and disoriented. Staring up at that damn fruit mocking her, she attempted to regain her senses. Damn that fruit. Damn her stupidity.  And damn the tree's fiery oil that now threatened to burn her from the outside in.  

Kathryn gathered her wits about herself and managed to scramble to her feet. The sensation of the oil burning her skin felt like being feasted upon by fire ants. Attempting to scrub the oil from her hands onto her dress but it only made the burn more intense. She blinked away the forming tears and tested her ability to walk. Her hip and butt throbbed but her legs were functional and she began at a jog back towards the shelter. 

As she jogged, she chastised herself for being so stupid. They were the only two humanoids on the planet, period. What if something happened to one of them? What if one of them died? The other would be left completely alone, likely to descend into the type of madness known to overwhelm individuals who were left in solitary confinement.  What would she do here if it were Chakotay who died because of an accident? How could she stand being here alone? _How could I have been so careless to have almost caused him to be in the same position? How could...._

The rising intensity of the burning sensation soon cut off her ability to think about anything besides getting to the shower. Not the sonic shower. The _real_ shower; another thoughtful bit of ingenuity on his part after their discovery of a small hot spring. With only a few pieces of replicated equipment, Chakotay had managed to harness the hot waters of the little spring; the addition of a small solar array generator had converted their sonic shower into a real hot water shower.

And right now, hot or cold, she didn't care. She just wanted to get to that shower and scrub the scorching oil away. The burn now traveled along her neck and shoulder and she imagined herself a red blotchy mess with blisters forming. 

She burst into the shelter, panting with exertion and croaked his name.  The burning that occupied her senses became momentarily forgotten at the eyeful of his nude form through the glass door of their shower. Despite the agonizing pain, she didn't miss the fact that he stood behind that wall of glass with a full erection that his hand had been pumping at. She also didn't miss the hasty removal of his hand and the way he returned her call; the syllables of her name were punctuated with lust and desire. 

And suddenly she again realized her rather awkward predicament. She needed the shower—the shower that he was currently nude in. She needed it desperately, yet she had just interrupted him... 

The burn seemed to intensify with her embarrassment and she couldn't hold back another strangled cry of pain, at which point he flung the door open.  

"Kathryn! Are you hurt?!  What happened??" he demanded, completely oblivious to his nudity or his failing erection as he appraised the scene. She stood before him, slightly hunched with labored breathing and a twisted look of agony on her face. What she may or may not have just witnessed was the least of his concerns at the moment.  

"The oil... it burns."  Her response came out in a groan. 

And he knew. She had gone after that fruit. Grabbing her hand without even thinking, he tugged her forward into the shower, closing the door behind him and turning the water back on full. 

"Chakotay, this... we can't..." she stumbled for the words through the pain of the burning, her mind exploding. She was in the shower.  With him. He was completely nude. She was completely dressed. Hot water spraying down upon her.  Upon them both. And the damn oil was still burning her skin. 

The burning turned her attention to her arms, afraid of what she might see; expecting peeling, chemical burns with blisters, there was no damage evident.  Her skin looked like it always did, the alabaster white now taking on a golden hue from her time outside. She didn't understand the lack of damage; she wanted to peel her skin off to rid herself of feeling as though she had been dropped in a vat of liquid fire.  

"Let's get your dress off of you." 

"Chakotay..." 

"It's covered in oil, Kathryn." 

He was right. Already she could feel it seeping through to the sensitive skin that it covered; without further protest, she turned to let him undo the fastener, then let it drop in a sopping wet, oily mess at their feet. She kicked it over into the corner of the shower, already knowing it would have to be recycled.  

"I'm...ah...undoing this, too," he warned her before he undid the clasp on her bra one-handed.  

She said nothing, but kept her back to him and let the boring ~~,~~ white undergarment slide down her arms before flinging it into the pile with her dress. She was keeping her panties on, she decided, and he said nothing about them. She heard him reach for the soap and he lathered up the sponge from the corner shelf, then he hesitantly touched the sponge to her skin and began soaping at her shoulder.  Taking her hand in his he worked his way down her arm. As he rubbed circles along her arm, the pain from the burning oil seemed to subside. She wished it could have the same effect on the burning in her cheeks.     

Chakotay willed the Spirits to bolster his self-control. He hadn't thought about the implications.  Realizing that she was covered in the fire oil, as he had named it, he didn't stop to ask questions—all his focus was on putting a stop to her pain. 

His method had not been sexually motivated, yet he couldn't deny the results of being the only man on the planet with a very beautiful woman in the shower almost nude with him. It had been a rather long time since he'd shared physical pleasure with another person and his body was doing everything it could to remind him of that fact—quite loudly. He had thoroughly washed both of her arms and across her shoulders, neck and down her back.  It was difficult to ignore that the white panties, now wet, did nothing to conceal the curve of her butt. He grabbed her hips to guide her to turn and she let out a moan of discomfort. Only then did he see his error.  Without waiting for permission, he hooked his fingers in the waist band and dragged the wet fabric down over her hips, focusing not on the beautiful curve of her butt, but instead ~~,~~ on the angry purple bruise painted across her right hip and buttock.     

"What happened here?" He gently soaped the area, not missing the fact that she had let the panties fall to her ankles so she could step out of them and kick them aside.     

"I fell out of a tree."     

And it all made sense. She had tried to climb the tree to retrieve some of those tantalizing red fruits—his new favorite. She had put herself in danger trying to do something nice for him. He should have warned her about the tree but, then again, he never thought she would try to climb it. 

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Kathryn—but next time, please ask me before trying to climb a tree."    

"Believe me, I won't be doing that again." Her reply came out a little sharper than she had anticipated. Of course, she didn't expect the thrust of hormones that suddenly crashed through her body like a tidal wave when he finished soaping her backside and turned her to face him. She avoided his eyes, finding a spot over his shoulder to gaze. Despite her resistance to the rising cascade of arousal, she felt her eyes drift closed and her head drop back, inhaling sharply when he sponged over her left nipple in a slow circle before slowly repeating the same treatment to the other.     

Chakotay resisted the urge to reach out and cup one of her breasts. The perfect white globes with dusky nipples poised in the center tempted him, made his mouth water, but he refused to take advantage of the situation. He wanted her to know that he would help her and do just what was necessary to offer that help, even if it meant being exposed to her nudity. His mental control did nothing for his bodily control, however; he could not seem to will away the erection rising full and proud from his groin.  Even as his hand guided the sponge down over her belly, and further still across her hips and over her thighs, he sharpened his resolve and control.     

She turned her face downward, watching intently as his hand guided the sponge along her thighs and she parted her legs for him. His hand, sponge and all, slid between her legs and carefully washed away the oil from her inner thighs, slid over the mound of dark auburn curls, then paused as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. She braced herself for his next move, but he continued the sponge's path downward over her legs. She wondered if he knew the moisture pooled between her thighs was more than just soap, water and the remnants of that nasty oil.  

He did his very best to concentrate on the task at hand as he gripped her ankle and she lifted her foot for him. He was hyper aware of the fact that he was face level with her... _hover ball, reading one of Tuvok's security reports...._  he had to think of something, anything other than what his brain was screaming at him to focus on. Lifting up her other foot to soap it, he then ran the sponge up over her perfect, toned calf and continued the ascent, reaching her thigh. He was unable to prevent himself from admiring her and his erection twitched as he appraised the delicate folds hidden subtly by neatly trimmed auburn curls. Spirits, how he wanted to touch her. 

In his mind's eye, he saw himself leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against her. She would part her thighs a bit more and then he would be tasting her, his tongue tracing a slippery path between those delicate folds and finding her pulsating center; she would thrust her hips forward and grip the rail to keep her balance. She would moan, deep and throaty and urge him to continue his intimate exploration of her. 

He rocked back on his haunches before standing again, unable to hide his arousal, nor did he care. The sponge slid over her ribs, then slipped into the valley between her breasts. The feel of her heart hammering against his hand brought a smile to his lips, knowing that she was also having difficulty restraining herself. He wasn't the only one with a cloud of arousal enveloping him. Her eyes were closed, bottom lip parted ever so slightly from the top and he knew he would have given anything to lean in and kiss her. But he wouldn't. He wanted her to know she could trust him implicitly. 

Kathryn missed when he had completed washing her. How long had she been standing before him as he waited for the next move?  She had been lost in her own fantasies as the burning of the oil dissipated, but was replaced by a new kind of burning ~~,~~ deep inside of her. She had repressed any and all feelings, subdued arousal and resigned herself to a long journey bereft of intimate pleasures. The last man she had been with had been Mark and, though she was technically engaged to him, he had certainly given her up for dead by now. 

It didn't matter if he hadn't, though. The storm had destroyed her ability to research a cure and she had given herself over to accepting their fate, rather than hoping against hope that she would see Mark or Earth again. Her thoughts had turned to the potential of transitioning her and Chakotay's relationship. He had promised to stand beside her and make her burdens lighter and he had done that so exceptionally. She had been very appreciative of his efforts, but it was becoming harder to deny that something more than friendship was growing between them. 

They were the only man and woman on this planet. While she knew she could deny herself physical intimacy for the duration of her life, she wasn't altogether sure she wanted to anymore. Her duty to the ship and crew, the rigid demands of Starfleet—they no longer existed. She could let her guard down. She could be just Kathryn here. 

So when she finally realized he had finished washing her, she paused to await his next move.  And yet all the while she knew that if there was a move to be made, she would have to make it. She knew he wouldn't push her nor would he step over that threshold without a clear invitation, especially since she had been trying to define parameters mere days ago. The decision was hers of where they went from here. 

"I... uh... I think I got all of the oil, Kathryn." 

Kathryn opened her eyes, head still down-turned and got a full look at his arousal standing proud against his lower abdomen.  She snapped her eyes back closed and suddenly remembered that, in her distress, she had interrupted him....masturbating in the shower.

What had he been fantasizing about, she wondered.  Oh, she knew _who_ he had been fantasizing about, but what had they been doing?  Did she drop to her knees and join him  on the floor of the shower?  Was she sprawled out on his bed as he laid between her thighs with... oh so many possibilities. The heat increased between her thighs and she sucked in a shuddering breath.  

"I don't feel any more burning spots," she lied. She had to look somewhere, anywhere, other than down between them. Did her face betray her lie? She was pretty certain that it did.  

"I'm glad I could help," he replied. "If you let me finish my shower, I'll show you afterwards how I get the fruit without putting myself into danger." 

Finish his shower. Instantly her mind jumped to what exactly he meant by _finish his shower_. Well, if she did what she was thinking about doing, it certainly wouldn't be finished quite in the way that he intended.  Her heart continued to thunder in her chest and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "You know, Chakotay, I was thinking about what I said about defining parameters for our relationship..."    

He couldn't believe she was going to bring that up _now!_  "Kathryn, I hardly think this is the time or place for this conversation..." 

"On the contrary, Chakotay. This is _exactly_  the time and place," she countered. Before he could say another word, she reached up, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to pull him down to her. 

Her decisive moved worked; he was taken totally off guard. She herself couldn't believe what was happening until his mouth was on hers, hesitant at first, then with increasing fervor. His lips moved against hers as they parted, then his tongue touched hers for the first time. Fireworks exploded in her brain as she tried to take in every sensation and every emotion as it crashed through her all at once. She had long fantasized about this moment, all while chastising herself for her mental unfaithfulness to Mark. But that was a non-issue now and she refused to allow it to distract her from that fact that this handsome man—once renegade turned first officer— and now her best friend had his mouth pressed against hers while his tongue was making a sensual exploration of her mouth. 

She wanted more. Deprivation of physical pleasure had seemed the most appropriate step to take ~~,~~ considering their circumstances.  But now that Pandora's Box had been opened, her control dissolved. Her lips were now making a journey of their own down his chest and stomach and they found the throbbing, bulbous head of his erection as she settled onto her knees before him.  

 _"Kathryn...."_ he hissed. One hand braced against the shower wall and the other found the crown of her head, his fingers lacing into wet sun-kissed tresses as his mind was sent reeling. One moment, he thought she was going to spout a string of acceptable personal behaviors between them; the next, she was on her knees, taking his erection past her lips and swirling her tongue around the head. At the very least, he had expected her to thank him, then leave him to finish his shower. He had a pretty good idea that she'd seen more than she had wanted and had intended to comment on, carefully, when she brought up defining parameters. 

He never dreamed that _this_  was what she'd had in mind. The exquisite sensation of her hot mouth enveloping him was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He had to redouble his efforts when he looked down at the vision of her on her knees before him. Her long hair was darker when it was wet and glistened with droplets of water as the shower spray rained down upon them. Seeing part of his body move inside of hers was overwhelming and he moaned, enjoying how her small hand wrapped perfectly around his thick penis. When he was certain he would burst from sheer pleasure, he took a step back, pulling himself from her mouth, then leaning down to lift her into his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he found her lips with his own, allowing her back to settle against the glass of the shower to brace her. He kissed her, exploring her mouth all over again and tasting the saltiness of himself on her tongue, while letting her slide down his body just a bit more until he felt the head of his penis press against her tight, wet opening. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his thickness nudge her center. A slight twinge and then he was inside of her, to her amazement and wonder. She felt every sweet throb as his hardness invaded her silken center, every centimeter finding a home inside of her. She moaned, deep and throaty as he held her in his arms, her back sliding against the glass door. She'd had plenty of sex in her life, but nothing could possibly compare to how hot she felt as he easily held her in his arms and screwed her up against the shower door. Making love would be saved for later. This was raw, unexpected, passion-induced fucking and she craved every second of it. "Oh God, that feels good," she moaned as he pulled back, nearly losing contact, then thrust back in. She held onto his neck ~~,~~ tightly ~~,~~ as his tempo increased. Her moans echoed off the shower walls, her finger nails making crescent shaped marks in his perfectly tanned flesh. 

"Not going to last long, Kathryn," he groaned against her throat, then nipped at the sensitive flesh there.   

As she felt her abdomen contract, she knew she was going to cum in his arms. His nips along her neck, the way her nipples rubbed against his chest, the stimulation of the sensitive nub at her center was enough to send her body into overdrive. She pushed hard against him, using the glass against her back to allow her to thrust towards him. It sent her sailing over the edge, white hot lightning streaked across her vision, all her senses going supernova. Pleasure exploded in her core and she was yelling his name. The universe blurred as she felt the heat between them expand until she was certain it wrapped around both of them.  

He was still struggling with disbelief as he held her in his arms, his hard penis buried deep within her, gliding on her wetness and the shower water. When she came, he was pulled over the edge with her as though caught in a riptide. Feeling her quake in his arms, her body clamping down on his as he slammed his hips against her, his momentary worry that the shower door was going to give way became forgotten as he exploded with a groan that he was sure rattled the walls of the shelter. Her name crossed his lips on the current of his exhale. He was certain that he left finger shaped bruises high on her hips as he gripped her tightly when he came. Something else he would heal when he fixed the injury she had sustained falling from the tree. He allowed his hands to slide up her back, pulling her towards him and finding her mouth again; her wet hair falling against his cheek. Spirits, he loved this woman. He knew would have followed her to the ends of the universe or waited an eternity if he'd had to.  

Kathryn unclasped her ankles and allowed herself to slowly slide down his body. He guided her until she found her footing, gently supporting her to make sure she had regained her balance. Exhilaration filled her as she tipped her head back to look up at him. His face was awash with feelings that, until now, she had only caught secretive glimpses of.  He didn't have to tell her that he loved her, though she doubted it would ever get old hearing it; it was written plainly on his face. She found his hand with her own and intertwined her fingers with his, mimicking the gesture from a few nights prior.  

"So, how's that for 'defining parameters'?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Perfectly acceptable, Captain," he replied with a smirk of his own. Life on New Earth was certainly looking up. As she stepped out of the shower to dry off, he allowed himself a slight chuckle, watching her dry her hair beyond the see through glass. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what engineer came up with the idea of see-through glass and suddenly wished he could send them a thank you. 

Clicking off the spigot, he opened the door and reached for a towel.  She tossed him a come hither look, then slipped behind the partition to her bed. A grin formed on his face as he headed across the room to join her. 

It was clear that their camping trip was going to be delayed one more day. She had a different plan for exploration—and he was all too happy to join her. 

 

***fin***

     

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991877) by [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile)




End file.
